The present invention relates to an oven door of a heating appliance such as a microwave oven and, more particularly, to a door lock mechanism of such a heating appliance.
In a conventional microwave oven where a door switch, a cook switch, and timer connectors were provided, the conventional microwave oven was not energized before the door switch, the cook switch, and the timer connectors were all closed. A monitor switch was needed to preclude a physical disorder of the door switch while the door switch was closed. The monitor switch shut off the power supply to the microwave oven when the door switch was out of order in the closed condition.
With the above mentioned construction, however, if the coke switch was inoperative in the closed condition and the microwave oven was being energized, the oven was in danger that the microwave energy would erroneously leak out of the microwave oven cavity when a door of the microwave oven was allowed to be open.